


小脑洞（四）车

by chenglanlv



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22014190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenglanlv/pseuds/chenglanlv
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 1





	小脑洞（四）车

犯罪分子万×远近闻名美人查  
强抢民男梗 狗血预警

带着黑头罩的男人只露出了深邃的绿眼睛和嘴巴，他傲慢的扫视了一排蹲着的人，目标锁定在身穿紫色毛衣的男人身上。  
上帝给了他惊人的美貌，男人肩颈线条优美，露出了一块白皙细腻的皮肤，细心养护的棕发下是惶恐不安的矢车菊蓝眼睛。  
Erik盯着他，心里叫嚣着、骚动着。他一手拿着枪，一手把Charles拉进了身前。  
他抚摸着身前人的脖颈和喉结，Charles的喉结上下活动了一下，Erik冰凉汗湿的手和浑身侵略的气息令他不适，但Charles没有躲开。  
Charles刚想开口说话，就听见警车呼啸着驶来，Erik一把拉住了他的手臂，把他紧紧圈在怀里，拖着他到车边。  
Charles被犯罪分子带进了车里，Erik用手铐铐住Charles的一只手，另一头铐在了车上把手上。然后听见他说  
“劫财不如劫你”

……Charles暗暗翻了个白眼，心想“ 不枉我提前调查、在银行门口晃了这么久、蹲着凸造型腿都麻了，还要看着你尴尬耍帅 ”  
犯罪分子把Charles锁车上后，用眼罩把他的眼睛蒙起来，威胁道“你敢把眼罩摘下试试？”  
Charles心里冷哼“试试就试试”，但还是把不安分的手放下了。他面色酡红，声音颤抖地说“你……想带我去哪？”  
Erik看着害怕慌张的Charles，心想这柔弱精致的美人怕不是从来没经历那些黑暗的事？这个想法勾起了Erik对美人隐秘恶意的欲望。他没有回答Charles，伸手摘掉了面罩，然后一踩油门，直接把Charles带回了家。

砰的一声门关上了，Charles的心跟着跳了两下，戴着眼罩令他的听觉格外敏感。  
Erik转身，对他说“跟我做一次，我就放你回家”，他的目光肆意地在美人身上游走。  
Charles紧紧抿着唇，面色发白，艰难地回答“……可以”  
Erik把他逼近落地窗，命令道“把衣服脱了”  
Charles一愣，手紧紧握着衣角，慢吞吞地脱下他的紫色毛衣。心里再度翻了个白眼“看我不急死你”，Erik看着动作无限放慢的Charles，轻笑了一声，伸手把他转过身，推到了窗玻璃上，粗暴的褪下了Charles的衣物。  
Erik紧紧压着Charles，揉搓着他胸前两点，头凑在他的耳边舔吻着身前美人的耳垂。Charles被挤在玻璃和Erik中间，难过的哼哼。Erik下身恶意地顶弄着Charles，手也在他身体上胡乱游走。  
突然，Charles的眼罩被揭开，他想回头看着Erik，Erik把他的头扭了回去，Charles不死心，伸手想触碰Erik的脸，然而摸到的是那个该死的黑色头罩。他一低头，看见窗下人来车往，落地窗下的人可以一览无余，忍不住热气上涌，脸砰地红了。  
窗下的人会看到蒙面歹徒正在侵犯那位家喻户晓的美人。  
Erik的目光被他的水润光泽的红唇吸引，忍不住想索取，他撬开Charles的唇，迅速攻城掠地，他的手也在Charles臀部大力揉捏着。  
Charles急促喘息着，兴奋地、忍不住带着泣音道“求……求你……别在窗边”  
“怎么了？你害羞了？”Erik边说着，直接就着本来姿势双手架着Charles的腿，把他抱到了床上，Charles顺从地任由他动作。  
Erik俯视着身下的美人，火热的目光像是舔舐了一遍Charles的身体，目光凝结在他脚腕上的一串银色铃铛，那铃铛精致小巧，衬的Charles的脚腕特别纤细和色情。Erik吮吸着美人白皙的脚腕，Charles不安的扭动着，Erik说“等不及我操你了？”，他把Charles翻个身，手指插入他的后穴，缓慢进出着。Charles觉得浑身像烧着了，他浑身颤抖着，阴茎也激动了起来，他忍不住探下手抚慰。  
Erik的手越来越放肆，他插入了第二根手指，还在深处里抠挖着、扩张着。  
Charles快要到达顶峰，他呻吟着“唔…啊…”，然而Erik的手覆上了Charles的阴茎，手指还坏心地顶在了前端，Charles得不到释放，难过的哀求。  
Erik不为所动，冷漠地说“说些骚话，你知道我在干什么”  
Charles双手紧抓着被单，急切地说着“…求你…求你…狠狠操我”，Erik的手终于移开了，Charles得到了高潮。不等他休息，Erik又把他翻了个面，用枕头抬高Charles的臀部，双手架着他的腿，缓慢坚定的进入了身下美人的后庭。  
Erik大力挺动着，深深地进入，浅浅地推出，Charles后穴紧致又温暖，令他忍不住喟叹出声。激烈的性事令Charles面色潮红，粉嫩的小舌频繁地舔着自己的嘴唇，又忍不住发出动人的呻吟。  
Charles脚腕上的铃铛有节奏的响着，Erik动作越激烈，那声音就越急促，听的人血脉贲张，Erik似乎也被这铃声刺激的有点疯狂。  
Charles勾着Erik脖子，暗暗吐槽“要不是想勾引你，谁会戴这么娘的东西”  
Erik速度逐渐加快，他掐着Charles的腰，深深射进了他的体内。Charles感受到了Erik粘腻的精液，他的脚趾忍不住卷缩着，细心养护的棕发也被搞得散乱。  
Erik又压着他做了几次，然后带着他清理，迷迷糊糊中，Charles看见Erik头上的面罩不见了。

人设梗来自法克说片  
“这是规矩，剧情发展到这里了，就要有一个远近闻名的美人来中枪，犯罪分子一感动，事情就解决了”  
没有中枪不想桶刀 嘻嘻


End file.
